This project includes several clinical research protocols involving patients who have primary bladder carcinoma. Projects are being conducted in several institutions around the country with the data pooled and correlated by a central statistical and central pathology center. The projects include: (1) Surveillance of all patients with diagnosis of primary bladder cancer, (2) multiple selected mucosal biopsies obtained from patients with obvious bladder tumor and/or a positive cytology, (3) the therapeutic and prophylactic effects of triethylenethiophosphoramide (Thio-Tepa) in patients with various forms of superficial bladder neoplasms and (4) a comparison of the efficacy of definitive radiotherapy vs pre-operative radiotherapy followed by appropriate open surgery in patients with invasive bladder cancer thought to be curable.